


After The Fact Oneshot Collection

by MarysFanficDump



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, because she is not only mentioned but also best girl, yes i am tagging rosie in this too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarysFanficDump/pseuds/MarysFanficDump
Summary: Just a bunch of twdg oneshots that take place after the game's canon.
Relationships: AJ | Alvin Jr. & Clementine (Walking Dead), AJ | Alvin Jr. & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. These scars you bear

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is basicaly where I will be posting all my twdg oneshots that are somehow related to prompts and challenges. I hope you guys enjoy them!

**Scars.**

That definitely was something that Clementine haven't thought about for a long time. But now,as she was standing there on the edge of the lonely creek trying to clean some recent stains on the sleeves of her jacket,she couldn't help but look at them. There were just so many scatered across her body and now that she wasn't wearing her leather jacket,most of them were visible. 

She let out a heavy sigh at the sight of them,the memories associated with those,still vivid and very painful for her. Each one serving as a reminder for all her failures and the mistakes that ended up costing her the lives of the people she cared about. The ugly marks on her skin made her feel nauseous and they always made her mind wander down a really dark path,filled with guilt and self loathing. 

Before she could let herself get lost in her thoughts she looked around to see where Aj and Louis were. She knew that they could handle themselves(probably better than she could right now),but she couldn't help herself. Worrying was part of her nature.

She spoted them a little way to the left,down by that side of the creek. They were both laughing at Rosie trying (and failing) to catch a frog that was moving in the water. She smiled at the sight,her heart warming at their happiness.

It didn't take long for Louis to notice her staring though. He smirked at her while she blushed and quickly looked away, embarrased at being caught. He then turned to Aj and told him something that she couldn't quiet make out and after her little goofball walked off,with Rosie following close behind, Louis bounded over to her.

"Hey there!" he said cheerfuly with a warm smile on his face. 

"Hey yourself." 

"So how have you been doing without our wonderful company?" he playfully asked. 

She smirked as she readied herself to give him a response "It was pretty quiet and peaceful... until you came along." 

"Ouch!"

She let out a breathy laugh at the expression on his face,he had a semi hurt look and his left hand was over his heart in mock offense. She limped over to him,still trying to get used to her prosthetic, and closed the distance between them. 

"Oh come on, you know I'm joking. I always enjoy your company Lou. You make everything a little brighter."she told him as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. 

He stood still for a little while,shocked by her admission,but after a few seconds he returned the hug. He still couldn't quite believe that she cared about him as much as he did for her and that out of everyone, she chose him. And he still got flustered most of the times she showed him how much he meant to her. 

"Well um.... I'm glad to be of service!" he replied,with a nervous giggle at the end of his sentence. 

"But seriously how are you doing? You looked kinda down back there at the creek."

She gave him a small strained smile,but it droped after a few seconds and she slowly pulled away from him. Her thoughts were wondering again to that dark familiar place in her head. 

She sighed and looked at the ground "It's nothing really. I was just... looking at my scars. And I guess they just brought back up a lot of bad memories again. It's nothing new really. You don't need to worry about it,I'm fine." 

He caught her hand and intertwined her fingers with his own. "It's not nothing if it's hurting you Clem." 

She was still turned away from him and even though she heard him,she didn't respond. She was still staring at the ground. Well that just wouldn't do. 

With his free hand he cupped her cheek ,which made her turn to him in surprise and their eyes finaly locked. What she expected to see there was probably sadness or maybe even pity,but she didn't find either of those. He was looking down at her with one of the softest expression she has ever seen him wear,his beatiful brown eyes gazing down at her,full of compassion and understanding. The intensity of the whole thing made her breath hitch. 

While she was caught in her shocked silent stupor he had started to rub slow circles on her skin,hoping to comfort her and maybe pull her out of the thoughts that consumed her. And after seeing her slowly relax and lean into his touch,he felt that now was the time to speak again. 

"Clem....you don't have to be strong all the time. You know that. Right? It's okay not be okay sometimes." 

He paused for a moment and stared at her intently,trying to convey as best as he could with his eyes what his words couldn't. After a few seconds he spoke again. 

"You don't have to pretend for me Clem. It's okay,you can let it all out." 

And just like that the dam broke. Her composure crumbled to dust at hearing his words and seeing the compassionate look he wore. She told him everything about how these horrible marks on her skin made her feel. How not only did they remind her of all her past misdeeds,but how they also were so hideous to look at. They made her feel so repulsed at herself,so disgusted. 

Louis held her tight in his arms while she quietly sobbed to his chest, rubbing soothing circles on her back to comfort her. But he remained silent throughtout this whole ordeal. Only after her tears subsided and she pulled back to look at him did he gained the courage to speak. 

"Clem I.... I am so sorry that you went through all that. You didn't deserve any of that shit to happen to you. But... I don't see these scars as ugly marks. I don't think any less of you now that I know the stories behind them."

He paused for little bit and kissed the palm of her hand,and then lightly traced the scar of her dog bite with his fingers before he continued.

"I see them more of as the signs of a survivor,the proof of how strong you are. They are not hideous or repulsive to me,they are marks that show how much of a badass you really are." 

He swallowed and stared deep into her eyes before he continued. 

"And I couldn't love you more."

His words shocked her and they made her cheeks flare up. Her heart swelled at his admition,in a way that it never had before. And as she stared up at him and saw the look on his face,which was filled with adoration,she did the only thing she could think of to express her gratitude. She leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. 

Louis was a little startled by this,but he eagerly returned the kiss regardless. 

When they pulled away from eachother they both had matching grins,though Louis had a more dazed expression than Clem did. She chuckled at the look on his face. 

"You are such a dork,you know that?" 

He smiled at her. 

"Maybe,but I'm your dork!" 

She lightly laughed at that. 

"That you are Louis,that you are indeed." 

He gave a small chuckle to that. 

"Glad to know that my services are being appreciated by you Clemster!" 

She groaned at the use of the nickname. 

"Ugh no. What did I say about that nickname Lou?" 

"Come on I know you love it! Just admit it."

"Whatever you say 'Belouga'." 

"Touché." 

They both giggled at eachother,realising now the ridiculousness of this whole exchange. But after their laughter died down they both looked around them and just now noticed how low the sun must be getting. 

Louis was the first one to break the silence.

"We should probably start heading back to the school. Aj will have my head if we are too late."

She chuckled at the last part. 

"Alright then lead the way." 

He gave her a dramatic bow in response. 

"As you wish my lady." 

But before he could fully turn away and start walking she grabbed his hand and gave it a firm squeeze,the action was enough to make him turn back to her. 

"Hey... I just wanted to say thank you for all of this Louis. I really appreciate it." 

He gave her a soft smile in return.

"You're welcome. And just so you know,I'm always here whenever you need somebody to talk to. Be it about these things or otherwise."

She nodded to him. 

"I'll keep that in mind." 

He gave her his own nod in return and they started walking. 

After a few seconds of silence passed between them,she chose to hold his hand in her own while they walked the rest pf the way. And just before they reached the school and they were about to separate and then go to their own place at the diner table,she called out to him.

"Oh and Louis?" 

"Hmm?" She looked at him very intently and now that she had his attention,she uttered the words that she had been meaning to say to him

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a day late,but I still wanted to post this.
> 
> This was written for the November twdg prompt list made by stop-breaking-my-heart-telltale on tumblr.I used the prompt of the first day that was titled Scar. 
> 
> I have never written fanfiction before and I never thought that I would,but the twdg fandom and it's magnificent members(at least on tumblr) managed to convince me to give this a shot. So thank you all for that. And most of all thank you Kia for always being so sweet and supportive and you too Simón! I love you guys. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this not so little oneshot! And I think that I might make some more of these for this month.


	2. Sick and bedridden

Out of all the times Violet got sick, today has got to be one of the worst.

First, she woke up feeling like death, her head was throbbing and it seemed like she might be having a fever. And as if that wasn't enough, she also had to deal with the nasty cramps that come with her period every month.

Fucking-fantastic.

With great difficulty, she managed to heave herself up off her bunk bed and she got ready for her daily chores. After all, the apocalypse waits for nobody and there were a lot of things that needed to be done.

She didn't manage to get too far with her plans for the day though.

That's because, once she stepped outside the school's dormitories, she ran into Ruby. And Ruby-being the mother hen that she is- would never let somebody that was obviously feeling under the weather do any chores.

So after trying and failing to convince her that she was fine, she ended up being right where she started this morning, lying in bed and still feeling like death. And now she wasn't even allowed to leave her room. Ruby left a couple of water bottles on the desk next to her bunk, so she could stay hydrated, and an extra blanket in case she got cold.

Truthfully, Violet was kinda annoyed by this whole thing. I mean don't get her wrong, she was grateful to Ruby for all her help(even though she might not have been expressing that gratitude a lot), but she hated being fussed over and taken care off like that. It kinda made her feel useless, like she couldn't take her of herself.

Plus it doesn't take a very long time of staying in bed, with nothing to else to do, for somebody get bored out of their mind.

Just when she was about to pull on her blankets and try to get some sleep, a knock came from her door, followed by a soft voice.

"Hey Violet, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come in."

The door opened and Clementine entered the room, her prosthetic making a low clanking sound as it made contact with the hard wooden floor. She was holding a basin and a surprisingly clean towel in her hands. When she reached the side of Violet's bunk bed she placed them on the small nightstand that was next to it.

She then sat down on the right side of the bed and turned to face Violet.

"How are you feeling?"

Violet's first instinct would have been to either deny that she was feeling like shit or to give some snarky remark. That's what she probably would have done if it was anybody else asking her this, but Clem was different. Violet knew that she could be vulnerable and open with her, and Clem would never judge or mock her for it.

So she told her the truth.

"Honestly? I'm feeling like shit."

She turned to fully face her now and then she started listing all the things that felt wrong, while also pointing at these areas of her body to get her point across more.

"My head has been hurting all day and it feels like it has been getting hotter and hotter every hour that passes. My limbs are weak and they feel wobbly every time I try to do anything really. And..."

She paused for several seconds and looked away from Clem, contemplating whether or not she wanted to tell her about the other thing that has been bothering her all day.

"And?" Clementine gently prodded.

Ah fuck it. Might as well say it now.

"And I've been having these horrible cramps that come every month too."

Clementine blinked and stared at her for a moment before realisation struck.

"Oh, so it's that time of the month for you as well."

Violet nodded while averting her eyes from Clem's beautiful, but also intense, gaze.

"Yeah, it is. And it couldn't have picked a worst time to show up. Like it's bad enough on its own, but coupled with all the other things? It's the fucking worst!"

At some point during her rant, Clementine must have inched closer without Violet's notice because now she was rubbing soothing circles on her back. Clem was offering her both physical and emotional comfort with just that simple gesture and Violet was relishing in it. She was so grateful to her.

For a few beats there was silence, but not an uncomfortable one. They were both just enjoying each other's presence.

Violet was the first one to break it.

"So, I'm gonna take a guess and say that Ruby was the one who told you about me being sick, right?"

Clementine nodded.

"Yeah, she did. It was after I had finished looking over some spots in Marlon's map, to see if there are any other places outside the safe zone for us to scavenge. I went outside the admin building and that's when I spotted her. She seemed upset so I went over to check on her."

She turned a little more to the side so that she could face Violet more fully now.

"She was rambling about how stubborn you are and how you were basically refusing to let her help you. Ruby said that you only let her give you a few things and then she sent you to your room."

Violet looked away momentarily, her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah... that's what happened alright."

Clem, seeing her discomfort, grabbed Vi's left hand and laced her fingers with her own.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm not upset Vi. I came here to check up on you, to make sure you are doing alright. And also to help you if you aren't."

She gave her a soft smile, one that Violet couldn't help but return.

"So is that why you brought these with you?" she asked while gesturing to the top of her nightstand, where the basin and the towel were lying.

Clem nodded. And then she gave a quick peck to Vi's forehead to check her temperature. Her expression that has been calm and sweet turned into one of shock and incredulity once she did that.

"Holy shit Vi, you are burning up!"

Violet sighed and removed her hand from Clem's. She then turned and lied down on her bunk.

"Alright, alright. Since there is no way I'm gonna be able to avoid being taken care of like that, we might as well get it over with," she replied with mock annoyance.

Clementine gave her a small smile in return, looking at her with a fondness that was once reserved only for Aj, and then she dabbed the towel on the water that was inside the basin. She then proceeded to lightly press it on Violet's forehead and she held it there.

For the rest of the afternoon, Clem stayed by Violet's side and kept her company while she was recovering. And then, when the sun finally set and Clementine was going to start heading back to her dorm room, Violet grabbed her hand and shyly asked her if she wanted to stay the night.

Clementine gave her a soft adoring look in response and told her that she would stay with her.

And now as she was lying in her bed, with Clem sleeping by her side, she couldn't help but smile at this whole thing.

Maybe, just maybe, being sick and taken care of isn't so bad after all. Especially if it means that she would get to spend that time with Clem by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's very late, but here is my second contribution to this month's drabble challenge. And the star of this one is our favourite lesbian of the apocalypse!
> 
> I don't know why, but I really wanted to do the prompt of the sixth day 'Sick in Bed'. I just thought that it would be a fun one to experiment with.
> 
> I also might have picked and used some of my own bad experiences for this one. Has any of you out there ever been sick, while also suffering from severe cramps that come from the first day of your period? Cause I have. And it's not fun.
> 
> Anyway, the prompt that I used for this was made by none other than the wonderful @stop-breaking-my-heart-telltale .
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	3. Under the starlit sky

The night sky surely was beautiful today. The moon was shining so brightly and the stars-like a bunch of tiny little galaxies, scattered across the sky-were twinkling up above, making the whole scenery look breathtaking.

But Clem thought that none of them was nearly as captivating, or beautiful, as Violet's eyes. Her bright green eyes-and the brewing storm inside them-was one of the first features that caught Clementine's attention. They drew her in.

After the escape from the Delta's boat their color has dimmed quite a lot, the once pale green eyes had gotten even paler and murkier at the same time. One of them has even lost completely its color, letting a white hue take its place. Her once clear face was now marked with several burns that stretched across its upper half. They weren't nearly as intense as they were several months ago, the angry red color having mostly faded by now, but the scars remained.

And yet in Clem's eyes, she was still the most beautiful thing in the world. The sky, the moon, the stars and everything else paled in comparison.

Speaking of Violet...

The blond was sitting next to her at the bottom of the school's steps outside the admin building, her left hand covered Clementine's right one just like it did that night on the bell tower eight months ago.

Now, a silence had settled between them. Violet's gaze was unfocused as she stared upwards, her brow slightly furrowed as if she was deep in thought. After a few minutes passed though, her lips turned to a frown, her expression falling even more as the seconds passed. Clem was starting to get worried about her and wanting to snap her out of that trance, she lightly bumped her shoulder against hers to get her attention.

"Hey."

Violet looked her way then, shifting her position so that she could be more comfortable while facing her.

"Hey" she responded, a questioning look in her eyes as she stared in her general direction. "What's up?"

Clementine gave a half-smile at that, Violet returning it with one of her own before she answered. "I was actually going to ask you the same thing."

At that Vi's gaze dropped to the floor, the air around her growing heavy once more.

"Oh..."

The brunette softly squeezed her hand before she decided to ask "What's wrong Vi?".

As expected though, the blonde's first instinct was to try and deny that there was anything wrong with her, while her body language suggested otherwise. Her stance now had turned defensive, body slightly -but very clearly- curving inwards while also shifting a bit further away from her girlfriend, putting a few-though very noticeable to Clem- more centimetres' worth of distance between them.

Though none of that deterred her from trying to reach out to her in any way that she could. Because she knew that even though Violet was so afraid of opening up to others, she still craved that feeling of being heard, of being understood truly and deeply.

So Clementine, without a moment's hesitation, squeezed Vi's hand -seeing as it was still grasped by hers-to get her to look at her before she spoke again with a voice so clear and sincere that left no room for doubt.

"Violet it's okay. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but know that I'm here to listen if you ever need to."

And then the brunette, that had unconsciously started softly rubbing circles in her girlfriend's palm with her hand during that admission, lifted the blonde's hand to her lips and lightly kissed her knuckles.

"I'm not going to judge you for anything you could say to me, because I am here. And I am not going anywhere."

 _ **Not this time**_ was the unheard assurance in that message that she gave, and then after a little while, Clem mentally added to herself as well, _**never again.** _

After that Violet's demeanour started to shift. She gradually relaxed as her eyes -which seemed to be watering slightly- looked at the brunette in awe. They were filled with such adoration and gratitude, that it took Clem's breath away.

Violet gave her a slight nod of acknowledgement but did not say anything else for the rest of their stay out there. Though, she did show how much she appreciated her girlfriend's words by leaning into her side and resting her head on her shoulder, while her grip in the other's hand tightened.

It was clear that she wasn't ready to talk about what was bothering her, but based on her reaction to her words it was clear to Clem that she would one day.

And when she did decide to talk about it, Clementine was there, holding her hand and helping her heal, under a starlit sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had originally actually planned to complete and post this oneshot for the 14th prompt(Night Sky) of the November drabble challenge, but life got in the way and I didn't manage to finish it on time. And I was disappointed with myself for not being able to complete it for that challenge. So I've decided to finish it up and post it as an entry of this challenge, since it has to do with star gazing which fits the theme of the 10th prompt of the OTP challenge.
> 
> I wanted to do this prompt because it had so much potential. And which pair of characters would be best suited for it, other than these two? I mean let's be honest guys. Violentine is the ultimate stargazing couple. They own that night sky and our hearts! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
